


尼罗河的女儿

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Other, 单性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 唐鳄炮友，鳄为了打听天龙人的情报和唐在1起，有1天唐对鳄说我们在一起，鳄答应了，唐相信了，直到某天鳄的不告而别。
Relationships: mob鳄, 唐鳄 - Relationship, 唐鳄♀
Kudos: 1





	尼罗河的女儿

**Author's Note:**

> 鳄本来就有意思不想呆下去，于是在河上陪贵客一会互诉衷情后跟他跑了，唐来到圣地，他属于天龙人却不完全属于此地，他再次从圣地跌回尘世，然后是一起打拼，然后是鳄柑橘唐被压榨地差不多了，于是数完他的睫毛跑了。

鳄是个女人，这点唐深信不疑，毕竟他们刚刚事毕。

鳄是沙漠圣女，涌有一半鳄鱼的力量，祭祀典礼时额头上佩戴一块金色宝石，他十六岁时需身佩宝石身着薄纱，依奉神谕献身神明，他为神奉献至廿三岁，直到主持祭祀时从高台上看到一个金发男人。  
男人是圣地来的游客，非本族虔诚信徒无法观礼，他因圣地而来的身份予以例外。鳄在神庙里见他第二面，男人说我是考古学者，专门研究沙漠文化。  
鳄没有回答，继续擦拭供奉用的金瓶，他脖颈上挂一条黄金雕铸的鳄鱼，鳄鱼因他弓身悬在两乳之间，男人说，我见过圣女用身体侍奉神明的宗教，你也相信此说吗。  
鳄将擦拭所用的巾在盆里漂净，布料短，蹲下时露出光洁的私处。鳄起身，耳坠作响，遮挡下身的布料变换位置，露出连接大腿和躯干的部分，男人咽了一口口水，又问他，你的神明令你不着片缕？他又令你三缄其口？  
鳄手握金盆，对男人说：我见过真正的考古学者，她叫Nico·Robin，她戴太阳眼镜而非墨镜，她穿轻便的短装，却不轻挑，她也有很多问题，却不像你一样无礼。你和她并不相似。你不当侮辱我的神明——侮辱我。

男人因为乱吃河鱼腹泻不止，在当地时间夜晚六时被人用一席苇帘抬到她寝殿门口，鳄身裹轻薄的睡衣（因为此地天气炎热，从门缝中露出一对金色的瞳孔，狡黠地一眨眼睛，他于是被扔在地上，听信徒向圣女行礼而摩擦衣物的声音，他们身上因浸染夜色而变得冰凉的珠宝相撞的声音，圣女在浓厚夜色中徐然开口：你们来干什么，夜晚出行，会惊扰神的休息。  
他劣性不改，为什么圣女不为他，不为自己这个圣地而来的贵客开门，他的身价比千金更为贵重，他和他们呼吸同一种空气已是至高无上的赏赐，贱民应当匍匐在地亲吻他的脚背，圣女亦当其中，她为什么现在才来开门，是因为她方才所作的是不能见人的欲事？她必然是在侍奉他们所谓的那个、愚蠢而可笑的神明了，他才是神明，他是天龙人——他的下体在虚弱无力和绵长的剧痛中勃起，宛如酷刑，他没能忍住这次急促的生理反应，大吼一声。  
沙漠昼夜温差很大，夜晚的温度很低，男人只穿了一件夏威夷花衬衫，一条叉开腿可以看到鼠蹊的大裤衩，沙子中积蓄了半个夜晚的寒气从狭小的缝隙里一齐钻进他的脊背，他因病感到下腹坠痛，终于在听到当地人依礼所言的第三句话间勃然大吼，他的嗓子发出了好像牛哼声一样却有气无力而又可笑的呻吟，鳄被这个外乡人逗笑了，在辽阔无垠的暗夜中发出一声清脆又美妙的笑声。  
她转身，所以门缝中只留在月光照耀下泛柔光的白皙肩膀，信徒压低惶恐呼唤对圣女的尊称，用当地的语言说，他是天龙人——他如果在这片沙漠死去，他们必难逃其咎。圣女可受神明庇护，这点他们坚信不疑，而他们自己却非死不可，因为马上，天龙人就要死在他们所抬的苇帘里了。  
鳄轻笑一声，说把他抬进来吧。

殿内烛光柔和，亦同月光一般洒满信徒、圣女和外乡人的脸，鳄一手裹紧肩上的披风，一手接过侍女双手捧上的灯，唐只觉一阵强烈的光照射在自己脸上，太阳眼镜不能阻挡所有光子流，透过眼皮变成模糊的斑迹，一般人这个时候都不会睁眼，反而会背过头去，尽量远离光源，唐却霍然睁开眼睛，用无痛也无欲的眼睛隔着一副花哨的眼镜与鳄直视，他不知道鳄是否在强光之下，透过镜片、从上而下地看到他的眼睛。但他从下而上地、清晰无比地看到圣女头配金色宝石，宝石上嵌有鳄鱼的雕饰，突出的纹路在宝石、乃至她脸上所投下的阴影。  
鳄陈述地问他：你吃了什么鱼。  
唐故作镇静，说我今天在门外的咖喱店吃了一条鱼，仅此而已。他还吃了一碗库莎丽抵作午饭，又喝了三杯啤酒，作为消遣，他在晚饭前已感肠胃不适，所以少吃一餐，然后，然后他就躺在这了。  
鳄面色如常，可是你身上被下有恶毒的诅咒，你必做了使神厌恶的事。  
他露出讽刺的笑容，他的确做了不道德的事：没有给店家付钱。一条精心烹饪的鱼，一碗库莎丽和三杯啤酒以及小费（如果该地也有此风俗，他为此打了店家，一个可怜的老人一顿，并破坏店面，于是他被老人的女儿用活物诅咒，濒临死亡。  
鳄说，我为你解毒，但你也要发誓不伤害这里的民众……直到你离开此地。  
唐的声音很轻，鳄不得不侧过脸靠近他蠕动的嘴唇，外乡人说：他答应这个条件，但圣女也要保护他在此地的安全，直到离开。  
鳄垂眸俯瞰平躺在地上的男人，吟诵古老的咒语，以示此约生成，不可背弃。

鳄起夜时凝视他闭上的眼睛，他悠长安稳的呼吸，她曾因他恰到好处的出现跟随他来到圣地。

这是一件十分久远前的事情，此事如同尘封已久的古老书籍。当有人拿起它时，不免被上面积蓄的灰尘呛到鼻子。当然，多数时候书页上的灰尘并没有如此夸张，但弄脏主人的手指并非难事：即便你做了万全的准备，白色的手套上也会留下灰色的指纹痕迹，显眼且难看，这件事便如同这样一本书。  
鳄和唐驻足在尼罗河边，河水浑浊，不可逼视其底，大抵尼罗河的河床亦是某位神明的乳房，唐无从知晓这位女神的名字，只感到居高临下的好奇。河上有撑船的男人，佩戴饰品的女人，半裸、或全裸的孩子，面色各异的女人坐在船头，褐色皮肤的孩童玩耍手里破败不堪的玩具。此时的阳光美妙而强烈，万千中的一束从金制的鳄鱼上反光，照射进唐的眼睛，这束光如此猛烈，以致它进入男人眼睛的时候，被误认为一种害人的巫术。  
唐从阳光造铸的世界中回神，定睛发现这是鳄脖颈所挂的金饰，一条曼妙曲线的起伏从金饰之下延展，流到热带人轻薄的衣服里，这实在是一块很美的金饰，如同她的主人一样美丽。唐神思不定，恍惚间看到潮涌般拥挤的人群中闪过一尾金色的蛇，他揉揉眼睛，问鳄：你有没有看到什么？  
鳄微微蹙眉，樱口微张，说没有。

唐将他的妄想宣之于口，鳄却向他投去疑惑的表情，鳄解释道：事情并非如此，每一年潮汛过后，尼罗河都会露出两岸肥沃的土壤供当地人种植粮食，这是神明的恩惠，相应的，他们将收获的第一批麦穗作为祭祀，如果按这个一无所知的异乡人的说法，那他们劳作一年用以维生的方式便竟是对神明的不敬了。  
唐道：“你对神明自然十分尊敬。”话里话外都听不出什么语气，鳄却凭空感到讽刺的恶意，唐自立誓之后，一直在他身侧，不愿离开半步，好像与她离得稍微远些就会失去保护，被人抓住机会施下诅咒，得亏他机智聪明，才为自己寻得一线生机。  
唐在生机之中看到更加光明、贴合欲望的东西，他在夜里看到圣女用银质的匕首杀死鳄鱼，血在池塘里飞快蔓延，引来其他鳄鱼，于是尸体很快被同族撕咬吞吃殆尽。唐在圣地之时为同族所教，以残杀动物取乐，或许鳄精通此道，将之作为漫长无趣生活中一种可笑的消遣，但他凝视鳄的背影，看她出手的动作，动物的死亡过于迅速，无法带来视觉的愉悦，所以他猜想她绝非因取乐而激怒神明——鳄鱼是神的使者，是神明的载体，是弑神的背德感使她叛逆？使她受恶魔的蛊惑？抑或她只是报仇，仇恨这种非人的生物夺取自己的贞操？唐呋呋地笑了，这说明她需要自己。  
鳄因为他放肆的笑声回头，“我知道你在这里。”她的话语和池塘中鳄鱼争食的声音交相辉映，使得深夜谧静的神殿嘈杂无比，神殿与天同齐的穹顶从未如此接近人生存的地面，发出一轮又一轮回声，唐抬头看墙上的彩绘，却看到水池的袅袅波澜，十分灼眼。  
唐回头看跪坐在池边的鳄，鳄在烛光之中回首看他，手握染血的利刃，唐透过墨镜看到她裙摆中露出光洁白皙的大腿，她的脚踝十分好看，值得被放在银盘上让天空上的人逐一亲吻。  
鳄的双眼剜向唐，凄美又神圣，她胸前金制的笨重鳄鱼反射着烛火中摇曳的光，唐有一瞬间感觉自己便是她手下的鳄鱼，并不感遗憾。  
鳄嗤笑一声，“你不说话没人当你哑巴。”

尼罗河畔旅人如织，河边有卖艺人吹奏笛子，舞女舞蹈，银饰在褐色的皮肤上闪亮灼耀，唐注视身材曼妙的舞女许久，对鳄说：我也要买一只笛子。  
鳄挑眉看他，用怀疑的眼光注视他，最后取出铜德本，用唐听不懂的语言与商人对话。  
唐站在街边，看到熙熙攘攘的人群，头顶的水罐,见面称颂的神明之名，和一只出殡的队伍，唐由此想到循环如衔尾之蛇的生死，因而开口向鳄询问：“你是什么时候成为圣女的？”  
这个问题他已问过多次，无异于是无聊谈话开始的标志，鳄疲于回答，或者说没有这样的兴趣，于是说：“我上次说过了。”  
唐循循善诱：“如果你再讲一遍，我也愿意再听一遍，而且，上一次我问的是你几岁进入神殿。”  
鳄说：这有区别吗？  
唐一本正经地回答：有。然后他和鳄之间产生一段短暂的沉默，在这默契之后，唐十分自然地接过话题：你知道人死后是怎么样的吗？  
鳄向地面眨眨眼睛，“这是你第三次问这个问题。”但圣女毕竟是受过神明指点，将神明的旨意带向人间的人，所以容忍他的愚蠢：“人死后会到另一个世界，由神明判决他是否有罪，决定他可以接受赏赐还是惩罚。”  
“因此我好心地提醒你，你应当多行善事，敬畏神明，否则即使生前未受刑罚苛责，死后也一样不会少。”  
唐嗤笑道：“话是这样说没错，可是你相信吗？”  
鳄柔声道：“有些地方的鳄鱼高贵，有些地方则不然。这里的人民信奉鳄鱼，为鳄鱼戴上玻璃和金子做装饰，进奉供养，将死去的鳄鱼涂上香料，装进棺木。比如这个城市，建造房屋所形成的图案都依照鳄鱼的模样。至于有的地方，非但不供奉鳄鱼，还将它们作为食物猎杀。”  
“人有时候也是如此。”

唐在人声鼎沸中侧脸看她，看到她沙漠风格的妆容，裸露的皮肤，她死后需向鳄鱼朝拜，光洁的额头触碰地面，沾满尘土，他一度怜惜她的美貌胜过她本人，他无端为她感到不值：“那你想一直呆在这里，直到生命终了吗。”

鳄锐利的眼刀刺向唐，将他在意念中分崩解析。唐无意承受她犀利的攻击，双眼看向别处，看向人群深处，一群孩子在嬉笑打闹，他独具慧眼，即使隔着墨镜的镜片，也能看出其中一个女孩容貌姣好，是个不可多得的美人坯子。唐想，他是否穿过时间的缝隙，看到多年前，还未成为圣女的鳄。  
当他注视鳄时，鳄没有看他。

唐看浑浊的河水，阳光在宽广的河面上游走漂移，他吹起手中的乐器，这是一首他刚刚听到的、路人哼唱的歌谣：  
“你为何来到此地——  
为我那心爱的姑娘——”

唐出生圣地，红色的土地比其他陆地更高、更肥沃，孕育出的子民也理当更加高贵。  
他们居住此间，乃是贵族拥有的特权，他愚蠢的父亲却想和贱民平起平坐，年少的他始终无法理解，亦无所反抗，只能任由仆人摘下他顶上的华冠，被拉着手走向进入下界的梯台。他曾听过这样一个故事：神居住于中天上界，而神的叛徒受到永世的诅咒，只能居住在肮脏的下界，永不再见天日，神漫长的岁月难免无聊乏味，于是他们造出低一等的生物，人，他们将要与之为伴的东西，使他们居住在上界与下界之间，神的叛徒因此想方设法诱惑这种脆弱的族群，破坏神的一切，因为他们除此之外也的确无事可做。  
神明之中犯有重罪者，会遭到惩罚，降入人界，他站在一个缓缓降落的气球之下所挂的大篮子里，趴在篮子的边缘看地面的景物从小变大，模糊的轮廓逐渐清晰，模型般的地上世界膨然增大，房屋在局促间比父亲的身形还要巨大，他心想，这便是神陨落人间吧，可是，可是，这个问题在此后无数次浮上心头，他又犯了什么重罪，才遭此横劫？  
此后他再次站在红土大陆之前，身边众人向他垂头以示礼，他本不在乎这样繁缛的文节，但不排除他们只是怕他，不敢用眼睛直视他的面颊，他的双脚踏实这片久别重逢的土地，更加坚定信念：他一定要成为一个强者，因为只有强者才可以改写法则，强者可以称霸一切，为所欲为，这是实现他所有愿望的殊途同归。

鳄在刺眼的阳光下侧首注视他镜片下的眼睛，他在第一时间感受到这束期待又好奇的眼光，鳄比他年长，唯此时难掩寡识，他身居高位肆无忌惮嘲笑之余也不禁想，她居然也有不知道的东西。大抵神赐予她一切凡尘与神灵之物时也有所隐藏，并未倾囊相授，因为对一位容貌姣好心肠狠毒的女儿传授一切却不能令他为自己所用，无异自掘坟墓。

“可是全城都在……找你，你的信徒。”此后唐意外回忆往事，念及此事，也并不清楚自己说出的最后几个字是否有与众不同的寓意，从之后漫长时间的结点回眸观看，他总以为自己早在当时便有极高的情商，懂得用旁敲侧击的方法催促别人，但他的记忆中实在并未包含此项，他反而十分贴心地、立刻为她改嘴道：“你曾经的子民。”  
鳄不及他高，所以一同站立时若要见他的脸需扬起面颊，鳄并不打算这样庄重地看他，只是眼珠在眼眶中浮起，瞳孔中倒映出他造型浮夸毫无审美的墨镜，她的眼线锋利而美丽，如同她本人一般。  
鳄淡然道：我有办法。她说完起身坐上备好的骆驼，他见状只好跟在他身后，也爬上了为自己准备的骆驼。  
鳄于尼罗河畔曾告诉他的，本地有一种特殊的骆驼，神明点拨它们只载女人，她坐着一头叫睫毛的骆驼，从尼罗河畔走进神殿，再也没有出来过。唐听了呋呋地笑：我知道了，你让我下次为你置备这种奇异的骆驼。鳄随即莞尔，并给他一个崇高的评价：你应该很会讨女人欢心。  
夏季白昼的时光漫长，空气灼热，广阔无垠的沙漠是烹饪人畜的利器，在流动如水的沙子下有一颗太阳一般的火源，通过干沙更加热天空与大地间的所有空气，使之无法呼吸，鳄曾告诉他，罪人无法走出荒漠，因为即便他们逃离乡人来自世俗的惩罚，在神目光所注视处，罪孽也会以其他的方式下达。远离尼罗河，唐并不适应这里燥热的天气，他不知这是否也算作此地神明全知全能的体现之一，当时当日，唐很想问一问鳄：你高居圣女之位却背叛神明，该当何罪？

鳄说，前方便是亚历山卓，那里有航船与海路，我们今夜在此略作休息，明天便可以扬帆起航。她侧目与他：你来时是否带有船只，船上储备如何？她虽未乘船启航，但也知道此途需准备颇丰。她又道：我不知消息是否已传到此处，但我们应尽早出发。  
唐说，我有一艘航船，有三面桅杆，挂上风帆便能立刻远航，世界上没有比这个更快的船。  
鳄点头默然。

出海之后，唐坐在甲板上问鳄，假如你的神明舍不得他的圣女，不远千里也要来找你，你怎么办？  
他不等鳄说话，自顾自接着刻薄恶毒的话语：“他的圣女并非为我所蛊，而是在圣门之中便心有芜念，自己忍不住跑了。”  
出乎意料地，鳄婉婉地笑道：“不会的，祂如果来追，我会告诉祂，是我资源前来，与你无关。”

唐问过鳄，你为什么要杀鳄鱼，这个问题的时间早已模糊不清，连带着答案也像脱色的老照片，不甚清晰。鳄似乎没有给他一个明确的答复，他只在自己的记忆中找到没有缘由的如下两条：  
其一，鳄早在遇到他之前便对祂心存怀疑。  
其二，鳄有自己的计划和梦想。但令人讽刺的，他至今不知道这个计划的全貌，鳄告诉他这件事的存在，却没有告诉他这件事的全貌。就今天来看，这件事发生在他身上是十分不可思议的，居然有人能在他眼前瞒天过海。他有一百种方法找到秘密，但只有现在，而时间不可能回溯，往事无法追随。

唐墨镜后的眼睛惊异地扫过鳄含笑的面孔，随机产生十足的欢欣，他后来时常猜测，在他并不漫长的一生的这个时刻，他最爱鳄，他对她那份属于成年人的利用和虚荣荡然无存，当洋面上的金光铺洒在船头，将鳄装点成一个塑金的美女，他不再思考之前几月发生的种种，在死神前所发下恶毒的誓言，他只觉得这个女人完全地属于他，并为此感到高兴无比，鳄只有他，他也不想要鳄之外的人，抑或伴侣，他和鳄是天地间一对绝世无双的仙侣，他只动过这样一次念头，此后不管发生什么，他都再没这么想了。  
鳄已换上西式的服装，曳地的长裙如同贴身量裁，十分合体，勾勒出玲珑曲致的身材，她的长发被一刀砍断，只留下鬓边余存的碎发，唐在欢好之时吻她毛糙的鬓角，新长的发茬，问她硌不硌，麻不麻。

可能因为皮克的事，罗西南迪在独处时用手语问唐，你爱过一个人吗。  
唐说我爱你，爱我的家人。  
罗西南迪解释：我说的是女人，作为你的伴侣，也可以是情人。  
鳄出现在夹板上，第一次换上异乡衣裙的画面在他心中浮起，他嗫嚅许久，终于打算讲一个久远且简短的故事。  
“我曾经热爱过一个女人，和她度过不短的时光，我们互相扶持，创造了不朽的业绩，”唐顿了顿说，“但这都是过去的事了，她最终不告而别，离我而去，我再也没见过她。”

鳄是因为什么而追随他的？他自己的答案也在岁月斑驳之中消散了。在一起前往红土之上的高贵之地前，他一度以为鳄所追求的只是自由无畏，随心所欲。在红土之上，他又觉得鳄关心冥王远胜于他，鳄早早地知道了这样毁天灭地的工具，在诸多选择与计划中，意外地碰上他，作为达成目标的一种意外方式。对此，他虽在意料之中，却仍心生不快，无端恼怒。逃出红土之后，鳄与他尽心竭力组建海盗团，他便明白鳄的野心远不止于此，或者她的计划绝不会因为一个或几个缺漏而停滞不前，这些坏掉的齿轮中赫然存在自己。而鳄在偏僻的孤岛上安慰他，用胸脯盛他无形的悲苦，干涸的眼泪，他觉得他与鳄，自己或许不愿脱身，但鳄始终对他尚有真情，不可能随意离开。他有敏锐的感觉，鳄或许会离他而去，在某一天，但他不想思考这个分别的时候发生在何时何地，他觉得不会很近，这是和海盗团的发展阶梯一样，是很久远之后的事了，可这件久远计划中的事还未被搬到会议桌上商议，便永远地流产了：鳄在某一个晚上悄无声息地离开，他睡在她身侧，却一点感觉也没有。  
也许是他前夜被灌下太多酒，但他千杯不倒。他想了很久，终于不情愿地承认自己被鳄下药，昏睡得失去了时间的概念。  
他后来再也没见到这个女人，也没有听过这个名号，他没有见过有人以鳄鱼为名，也许鳄其实有属于神明之外的名字，但是并未告诉他。唐在很多年之后回望此事，既忘记了自己举行的、鳄对他感情的判决结果，也忘记了他对鳄的爱恨程度，一切往事如同离开岛屿的船再次回望停泊过的港湾，他看着过去的时间渐行渐远，准备向新的岛屿，新的征程不停进发。  
他对他的家人们举起盛满名酒的精致高脚杯。庆祝他们刚刚获得的丰厚战果。

此后鳄又经过这里，坐只载女人的骆驼，沙漠的阳光锋利又刺眼，像一把把锐利的匕首刺进眼睛，沙漠是食人的恶魔，夜晚，太阳西倾，一片夜色又会蒸腾沙漠下潜藏的寒气，冰凉又变成新的刀刃，刺进人的皮肤，将之杀死。  
她还记得离开唐，用一种肉麻的说法，离开他们一起奋斗得到的船，她在离开之前还在数唐的睫毛，唐拿去墨镜，底下有一双很好看的眼睛，睫毛长长的，像在撩拨她的情意。


End file.
